1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cosmetic dispensing devices. More particularly, this invention relates to devices for dispensing makeup preparations of the type comprising naturally occuring mixtures of iron oxide based minerals and synthetic equivalents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Naturally occuring iron oxide based mineral powders have been used as a form of cosmetic make-up. The powders used have included heavy concentrations of iron oxides. The mixture often contains minerals such as silicon, aluminum, calcium, manganese, magnesium and trace amounts of zinc, titanium boron, chromium, copper, vanadium, molybdenum, nickel and strontium existing in oxide, silicate and carbonate forms as occur in nature. The color is so deep and intense they cannot be applied successfully, as can other cosmetics, simply by dipping a finger, puff or brush into the powder and applying it to the skin. The result would be a "war paint" streak that would be most unattractive and discourage customers from purchasing the powder and attempting to apply it as make-up.
In the past, typical containers for the compound have included a spherical clay jar. The powder is held in place in the spherical jar with a cork. Consumers are advised to shake the jar with cork held firmly in place, so that some of the powder adheres to the cork. The excess powder is to be tapped back into the jar, and the cork used as a "palette" from which to apply the make-up. A puff, make-up brush or a cotton swab is dusted across the surface of the cork, and only a very small amount of the powder is to be picked up. In this way there are able to control the amount of powder, and therefore the intensity of color, they wish to apply to the skin. The control of intensity and amount of powder tends to be important with the use of this type of makeup.
Unfortunately, this container is too bulky and fragile for women to carry in their purses, or even in suitcases or make-up cases when traveling. Motion, such as in a purse or suitcase, could not only cause the container to break. The cork could work loose, spilling the powder into purse or case. This is extremely undesirable because of the intensity of the highly concentrated iron oxides and its staining properties as a raw, undiluted pigment.
These properties have discouraged women from carrying the clay jars of make-up around with them. Thus while they can apply the make-up at home, they cannot "touch up" during the day or evening as they can with competitor's blushers, bronzers, and similar makeup, almost all of which offer a convenient purse and travel size dispenser. This in turn tends to discourage recognition of the practicality of regarding the natural multi-purpose powder as a total makeup, i.e., a makeup that can be freshened during the day or evening.
It has been recognized by the consumers, distributors and manufacturers that the powdered make-up goes a long way and it need only be used very sparingly. From the point of view of the distributor or manufacturer, it would be desirable to limit the quantity of material sold in a single container.
Further, the material has a tendency to change color and tends to vary significantly in color, from a dark red to a distasteful purple black color, believed to be seasonal or resulting from the batch to batch variations of the mixture which is mined. Though this does not have a significant effect on the performance of the substance, the consumer is likely to be unnecessarily cautious about purchasing the product, thinking that there might be a lack of uniformity, and it would be advantageous to minimize the visual exposure of the product where unnecessary.